To Catch a Ghost 101
by Winter Rose Phantom
Summary: Casper High School is adding a new class to the curriculum this Winter. Ghost 101, short for 'To Catch a Ghost 101.' Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie don't sign up for the class, but when they find their names on the roster for the new class when they get their schedules they are forced to take it. Maddie and Jack are the Teachers. What is Team Phantom going to do? Be very careful.
1. Prologue

"I don't know what's funnier, the name of the class, or the fact that the school is actually letting there be such a class." Tucker said as he laughed along with Valerie. We had heard tales about there being a new class on the signup sheet for next trimester. It was called 'To Catch a Ghost 101, or Ghost 101 for short. I wondered why the school would allow there to be such a class, but then again, we do live in the ghost capital of the world. So I really shouldn't be too surprised…I looked over at Sam, who was walking next to me, holding my hand as we traveled through the halls.

"Honestly, I can't say that I'm too shocked." I stated, Tucker turned around and walked up to me, staring me in the eye, looking at me like I was crazy. "Danny, the school is hosting a 'How to catch a ghost' class and you're not wondering about the validity of it, or the hilarity?" Tucker deadpanned.

Sam grabbed onto Tucker's hat and pulled it over his eyes. "Laugh all you want Tucker." Sam said, ignoring Tucker's cry of protest. "I think it's more worrisome…" Sam said, looking back over at me. "What if something happens to the kids taking the class? Like a recreation of the accident that you had when we were Freshmen?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure the professors for the class would be smarter than that, Sam…I hope…" I said, unconvincingly. "Anyway, I don't think any of us need to take the class, we're already top notch hunters, so why take something that you don't need?" I asked. Valerie nodded, "Plus we don't need any more ghost problems that we already have, Boxy shows up basically every class period, so I'd rather not be involved when the classroom explodes from 20 kids aiming ecto-weapons at him…"

"That would be an interesting mess that would need to be cleaned up…" Tucker muttered under his breath. He opened the door that was in the front of us and we all walked into Lancer's classroom, or rather, attempted to get into the classroom, but when I was yanked back with a surprising force pulling on my shoulder I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be getting to class on time.

"Hey there FenTina, what say I introduce you to one of my good friends?" Dash Baxter, the school bully, who not only dubbed me as his personal punching bag for the entirety of our high school career, but was also holding world record for 'most nerds stuffed into one locker' towered over me. I say towered, but it was just a front that he had to make himself look bigger. We were about the same height now, he was only about an inch taller than me at most.

I had a small, sneaking suspicion that I was going to be sporting a new, colorful bruise to go with the one that I had gotten this morning when I had to deal with an Ectopus on a rampage. Apparently you can't phase out of their tentacles. Sam was fuming over to my left, and Tucker and Valerie were already in the classroom in their seats. Sam marched over to where Dash had drug me to. "Dash, leave him alone, it's the last day of the Trimester and we need to get our schedules from Lancer." She said, eyeing the blonde jerk.

"I don't think so." Dash said, turning his attention back to me. I just stood there, not daring to fight back, Lancer already knew about me ghost fighting, but no one else in the school did and I intended to keep it that way. "Can we hurry this up please, I'd rather get my schedule so I can go home." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough so that the bully could barely hear my words.

"What was that Fenton? I don't think I caught that all the way." Dash glared at me, before I had my ghost powers, I probably would have been pretty scared of the blonde, but now it was just tedious and took time out of my day that I could be spending with Sam and the others or doing homework. "Nothing Dash." I said. He punched me on my upper arm, right on top of my other bruise. I grunted in pain and rubbed the spot where he hit me as it throbbed in dull pain.

"That's what I thought." He said before he marched off into the classroom. I sighed as Sam put a hand on my shoulder gently. "You okay?" She asked softly.

I chuckled dully. "I've had worse." I said softly. "I'm fine, He got me right where the Ectopus did though, so it hurt more than expected is all." I took her hand with my own and interlaced our fingers. "Let's go, Lancer isn't going to wait forever you know." I said, and then led her through the door that Dash had gone through moments earlier. Sam and I sat down in our usual spots, right behind Tucker and Valerie. The two of them looked at me with a worried glance and I waved them off. "No big deal, the Box Ghost has caused me more pain than Dash." I said. My friends laughed at that. But hey, It was a true statement.

I looked over at Sam and smiled. "After we get our schedules, we're going to head to the Park, Danielle said that she wanted to go and play there for a bit, since this is the last day of the term." I said, my voice soft. "I thought that we could all go out for Ice Cream or something before we head home."

"I like that, and speaking of the little Halfa-Girl, what is she up to today?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here~!" A small voice said from above us. It was quiet so that no one else besides the four of us could hear it. The child in question floated down and stayed invisible to human eyes. I, on the other hand, could see her perfectly fine, and with Sam having been finally adjusted to her own powers, could probably see her as well.

I smiled a bit at her. "Gran let you come to school on your own?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the floating girl. "I thought that the two of you were going to go shopping today."

"We did, but then I asked her if I could meet you at school after we got back." She said, sitting herself down on my desk.

"I see, well, we'll be able to leave just as soon as Lancer gives us our papers. You're gonna have to be quiet for a few minutes while he hands them out, okay Princess?" I asked softly.

"Okay Daddy." She responded in an equally soft tone. She floated up into the air and then over to Sam's desk, sitting down on the desk as she had done on mine. I looked over at Sam and Danielle. "So are we going to go to the park today after you get out of school Mommy?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to g-"

"What the Heck?!" I heard both Valerie and Tucker let out a surprised shout of shock after they opened their Schedules for next Trimester. Sam, Danielle and I looked over at them curiously. "What's up?" I asked, right before Lancer handed me my Schedule, and Sam hers, his body passing right through Danielle, as he was unaware of her presence on Sam's desk.

"Dude, we got placed into the Ghost class!" He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding. I know for a fact that none of us signed up for that class." I said, then I looked down at my Schedule, which was sitting on my desk, waiting to be opened and looked at. I picked it up and looked at all the classes that I had.

On my list there were six Classes and one free period, which was great for me because I could spend more time with my baby girl. I listed off the classes in my head. Biology, Sculpture, History, English, Ghost 101, and Defense Class. Homeroom was a thirty minute period for all of the students in the school, so it was at the same time every day. Wait…something wasn't right on my schedule. I read the paper over again, and then a third time before looking over at Sam, who looked to be having the same problem that I was. "I spy two classes that don't belong here…" She muttered under her breath. I leaned over and looked at her paper, as was Danielle, even though the girl didn't quite know how to read as well as she might want to, she hated being left out of things. Sam had pretty much the Same schedule besides the fact that I was taking the Sculpture class taught by Mr. Kitch and she was taking an online class in the library on Earth Science.

"Somehow we have acquired the Ghost 101 Class and it's Follow up Defense class on our Schedules." I looked over at Mr. Lancer, who was walking back to his desk. "Excuse me, Mr. Lancer?" I asked. He turned and looked over at the four of us. Lancer walked over to us, eyebrows raised. "You have a question, Mr. Fenton?"

"I think that we might have the wrong schedules…" I said, handing my paper over for him to look at. "Not one of the four of us signed up for the Ghost class, or the Defense class, so we're kind of confused, could it be a misprint?" I asked, hoping that it was just that, a misprint.

Lancer's eyes scanned the page for a moment and then shook his head. "I'm afraid that it isn't a misprint. I believe that your parents signed you all up for it in your stead."

I frowned. That was something I wasn't expecting. Usually they left my classes alone, not even bothering to look at the schedule or the available classes…unless…oh no.

"They're….they're not…teaching the class…are they…?" I asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Lancer confirmed my fears and then walked back over to his desk. "You're all dismissed, I will see you all back at school on Monday in homeroom, be safe over your long weekend and make sure that you come prepared." He said, and then waved the class out of his room. Everyone stood and filed out of the room as fast as they could, trying to e scape before Lancer could change his mind about letting everyone go early. Sam, Valerie, Tucker, Danielle and I stayed in the classroom for the time being.

"Great, just what I needed." I said, planting my head firmly on my desk. "Now I have to deal with ghosts, and my parents at school. Just wonderful." Danielle reached a small arm out and patted me on the back. It's okay Daddy, think about it this way, you can't possibly fail either of those classes, right?"

"I guess that is true." Tucker chimed in. "We'll probably pass with the highest grades in the class." Valerie sighed and leaned her chair back so that it was tipping slightly. "I didn't expect to be taking this class, and I don't think my Dad signed me up, so it must have been your parents, right?" She directed the question at me.

"Probably. Uhg…" I groaned. Sam stood up and then pulled me to my feet. "Come on Danny, let's go, we don't need to sit her and mull about out schedules right now, I'm in the mood for a sherbet ice cream cone." Dani tugged on my shirt and pulled me along, causing me to smile. Sam was right, Ice cream now, worries later. "Okay, okay, let's go then." I said with a chuckle, my mood brightening.

Tucker and Valerie followed us and we all made our way out of the school, into the crisp winter air outside.


	2. First Day of Class

**ALRIGHT :D**

**Awesome, so I worked my behind off on this chapter, it's super long, it's probably going to be the longest chapter in the story actually, since this is kind of the first chapter and there is a lot of things that I needed to cover. **

**This story is probably going to be more of a 'one-shot' only multiple one-shots in the same universe that could be tied together in some way. Of course I'm not going to map out all three months of Ghost class day by day, that would be a bit difficult...and could possibly get boring for you guys. I don't want that to happen. c:**

**If this is the first story of mine that you're reading, you might want to check out my other story, Team Phantom, to get a feel for the 'universe' that I'm using for this story.**

**Read and Review! Tell me how you feel! I love feedback~**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Danny sat in his chair, Mr. Lancer was droning on about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and the concepts behind the story. Danny however, wasn't paying attention, his mind was whirling about the next class that he had that day. His parents were probably already at the school, prepping for the class. This was a disaster in his mind. The back of his neck was tense and he felt like he was going to be attacked at any moment, not by a ghost, but by a stray shot that honed in on his, or Sam's ecto-signature. In fact, he would rather a ghost start a rampage and set off the alarm so that he could get out of the class, even if for just a short while. He was not happy. He almost _wished_ that something would happen, but he knew better. Danny wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to endanger his classmates and friends because he was having a panic attack about his parents new class.

Sam looked over at her boyfriend of almost a year now, he was so stressed out it was a wonder that his powers didn't link up to his emotions again and turn him invisible right then and there. Although to be honest she didn't feel any better about this than he did. Danny's worries were warranted, he was tracked down by literally every device that his parents had built, and they were always locking on to his ecto-signature, the 'boooomerang' for example. It was starting to happen to Sam now too, their newest invention, the Fenton Ecto-Accumulator nearly sucked both Danny and her dry of all the energy that they had. That had been a disaster, but it had also brought out a few good things, they were able to see how fast it took for them to regain their energies, which, luckily for them, wasn't that long, only about two hours.

Danny let out a shaky, nervous sigh. It seemed that he was going to place his head on his desk in a rather forceful manner, but Sam stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Danny." She said, although she wasn't sure how 'fine' it would be, but it was definitely going to be better than what they and Danielle had to deal with on a daily basis. Danny looked over at her, worry and reluctance swimming in his eyes. "I know I shouldn't be so worried about this, Sam, but after all we've been through it's kind of hard not to worry…" He said quietly back to her. Sam agreed, but still. "Tucker and Valerie are both going to be there, and you know that your parents aren't trying to hurt you, or Phantom any more for that matter, on purpose."

"Agh…I know, and I should give them more credit, they're brilliant, but they can be, my dad especially, a bit scatterbrained, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit twitchy for the first few classes when they start bringing out the things that target us and Danielle." He sighed again, softer this time and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I should have Tucker come over sometime and reprogram some of the devices to ignore our ghost signatures, Danielle's included. You know, since he recently figured out that he could do that with Valerie's and our other equipment." Sam smiled at this, she knew that Danny would figure something out eventually. "Well, look on the bright side, this is one class that you absolutely cannot fail, since you know everything about ghosts that your parents do, plus, wasn't Phantom the one who told the about all the ghosts and their abilities?"

"True." Danny said, a small smile forming on his face. Sam removed her hand from his shoulder, but before she could get it away from Danny he grabbed it with his own keeping them connected underneath the table where they sat. Sam blushed lightly and turned her head away so that he wouldn't see how flustered she was right then. She decided to take her mind off of it while they waited for class to be over by drawing. Lancer was done talking about the important things already. He had also given them the class notes beforehand because there is never telling when there is going to be a ghost attack within the school. So, in Lancer's class at least, they were free to do what they wanted to a certain extent. Lancer was still, however, not as lenient on the homework, however if he hears about a ghost attack he'll give Danny and Sam an extra day to get the homework turned in. He might not know our _secret_ but it certainly helped that he knew about the _extracurricular activities_.

Sam picked up her pencil and started to work on what she had started previously. She was working on new outfits for 'the Phantoms,' and having gotten hers and Danielle's done, all that was left was to finish Danny's. The pants had been finished already, Cargo pants with Zippers instead of pocket covers. The pants were labeled 'black' and the zippers were marked 'ecto-green.' She had kept his boots the same, white combat boots with black tread and black stitching. She had something in mind for his top right away and started sketching the clothing article on the page in front of her. She wasn't going to make Danny get rid of the sweatshirt that she made for him, he loved that thing, so she decided that a sleeveless top would do. She marked the high collar as being ecto-green and continued drawing, as usual his symbol was going to be white and the main body of the shirt was going to be black and skin tight, like the original jumpsuit he had. The bell rang as she was putting the finishing touches on the sketch. Closing the small black sketchbook with the DP symbol on it, Sam put it in her bag and looked over at Danny again, realizing that he was still gripping her hand.

Yes, they were both nervous, but that could all change depending on how the class goes. The two of them exchanged glances and stood up. "You ready to go Danny?" Sam asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, pulling on Phantom's courage. He was going to need it for this one it seems. Sam picked up her bag as Danny mirrored her actions and they walked out of the classroom, saying goodbye to Lancer, who offered the two a quiet 'good luck' as they passed by. It took them no more than a few seconds to get to the classroom that they were dreading. The one that was connected to the gym, the two paused outside the door and then Danny slowly opened it.

This was the beginning of the battle.

* * *

The first thing that Tucker and Valerie heard when they walked into the room where the Ghost 101 class was going to be held was Jack Fenton's booming voice, and he wasn't alone either. His wife Maddie stood next to him, writing information on the whiteboard in the front of the class. Jack was talking with Danny, who looked rather uncomfortable. Valerie could pick up on small things that Danny was saying, but anyone could have heard what Jack was talking about. From a mile away even.

"…So we brought some ghost guns for showing everyone, but we had to disable them because of school policy." Jack said, slightly disappointed, Danny, however, looked ten shades less pale than he had before, obviously relieved, but it wasn't obvious enough for Jack, clearly.

"Sorry Dad, but I guess bringing live weapons to school isn't the best idea." He said.

The two continued to talk as Valerie and Tucker took a seat at the same table that Sam was at, the fourth seat reserved for Danny. No one else would sit with the four of them, the group had been labeled as freaks and they were generally left alone, generally because the jocks still picked on them, well, mostly Danny, but that was a story for another time. The bell rang and Danny made his way over to the table after ending the conversation with his father. He looked a lot happier to Sam than he did while they were in English.

"You seem to be feeling better." Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah, after talking to my dad about the ghost weapons that they brought and learning that they had to disable the harmful ones I feel a lot better, plus today is basically a syllabus day, well that and some slides about power levels or something like that." He said, sinking down into his chair next to Sam.

Tucker scratched his head. "Power levels?" he asked. "Since when did they start ranking the ghosts by power levels?"

"They hadn't been ranking them, I have." Danny stated simply. "My parents and 'Phantom' talk about once every week when I'm 'out.' I've been ranking the ghosts by level for a while now." He explained, pulling out a notebook from his backpack. Placing it on the desk, he looked over at Tucker, who looked just a little shocked.

"Yo, why didn't you tell us?" Then he grinned, "What power level are you bro? You gotta tell me." He said in a low tone.

"I haven't ranked myself." Tucker looked appalled. "Because I can't accurately rank myself without having a biased opinion on how strong I am, therefor I need someone who isn't biased towards me." He was implying that his friends would over-gauge his power level, or perhaps even underestimate them.

Valerie nodded. "That is one way to look at something scientifically, Danny, smart." She said, causing Danny's cheeks to turn a light pink and turn his face away.

Everyone on Team Phantom knew that Danny was very smart, he just didn't have the time to apply his intelligence to anything because of the fact that he was constantly getting interrupted by ghosts, but now that Sam was part ghost and Valerie was in the picture they all had an equal amount of time to work on their work. Danny had gotten the grades in all of his classes up to an A- at the end of last term, even gym, which shocked Tetslaff more than she's probably been shocked before, even after the Wulf incident.

Sam laughed a bit ad then pulled her supplies out of her bag, the others copying her actions. Jack and Maddie stood at the front of the class fiddling with the projector for a bit before managing to start it up finally. Dash, rudely, let them know that the projector button was next to the computer. It earned him a glare from Maddie while Jack thanked him sincerely. Danny sighed slightly. The class was full of Jocks and nerds, there were a few in-betweeners too, all of them were either avid Danny Phantom Phans or they were just taking it for the science credit that it gave out. They were probably taking the class because they were hoping that it would help them learn more about him. Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star sat at one of the tables near the front. Mikey, Nathan, Tina and Chealsea were at another, they looked like they so ready to learn, although that was typical for them. Autumn, Clair, Destiny and Birch were at another table, the four of them were okay, the Team had gotten to know them over the course of the last Summer camp, which luckily was only a month long last summer. The rest of the kids were people that they didn't know.

Birch leaned back in his chair and had his knees hooked under the table to keep him from falling completely over. "Hey Danny." He said with a smile.

"Birch you should really pay attention," He looked up at the front and then snorted a soft chuckle. "Well, pay attention soon, my parents are still trying to figure out how to bring down the projector screen."

"Can you go and help them so we can start class pleeease?" He whined at Danny. "I'm really looking forward to this class, but it would help if they knew how to use the classroom equipment."

Sam, Tucker and Valerie looked at him expectantly. Danny didn't want to get up, but the look that his friends gave him made it seem like he had no choice. He caved. "Okay fine, geez." He said and stood up to go to the front.

He walked over to the console next to the computer without saying a word and pressed the button that brought down the projector screen, and then quietly went back to his seat, sitting down as his dad shouted after him. "Thanks Danny-boy!" Danny ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck as several pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Ahem!" Maddie cleared her throat and called the attention of the students back to the front of the classroom. "Hi Everybody!" She said with a smile plastered on her face. "My name is Dr. Madelyn Fenton. And my husband and partner here is Dr. Jackson Fenton." She pulled up a slide on the computer with PointPower. It consisted of the words Ghost 101 and was marked as Power Levels of ghosts.

Maddie walked around the room and passed out the syllabus to all of the students and then returned to her spot next to Jack. Jack talked while she passed out the papers. "During this trimester we'll have you all learning about Ghosts, their power levels and also about the place where they live, the Ghost Zone. Not only that, but we'll be teaching you how to defend yourself against the ghosts that appear here in the human realm. The defense class will help with that. This course is a two segment class, you will be broken up into two groups, half of you will stay with me and go through the slides, and the other half will be with Maddie in the gym for defense and weaponry training."

"We've given you your syllabus', so after we have gone through that, then we'll break you off into groups and have group A come with me and B will stay here until the bell rings, then we'll switch off, and group A will be here and B will be in the gym with me." Maddie informed the class. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie looked worried, they didn't want to be broken apart, so hopefully they would be in the same group. Danny reached over and took Sam's hand, if anything he wanted to be in the same group as Sam, she was his rock, kept him sane for the most part. Sam gently squeezed his had to reassure him that everything would be fine. She didn't think that the Fentons would split up the group, especially not Jack. Jack seemed to understand how important it was that Danny was able to be with his friends. Maddie had tried to force the group to sleep in separate rooms when they stayed over, but it was no use because everyone always ended up in the same room anyway, so she had probably given up on splitting them up too.

The syllabus reading lasted about 15 minutes to go over all of the safety procedures, grading, projects and other things that came with the class, there was even a field trip scheduled in there, but it didn't say to where and Maddie and Jack said that it was a secret. Danny got a bad feeling from it.

Maddie stood in front of the room holding a roster sheet. "When I call your name I want you to stand up leave your things here because you'll be coming back after defense class." She instructed. Danny quickly reached into his backpack and grabbed something out of it. He then handed it to Birch, who was looking at him. "Can you put this in your bag?" He whispered quietly to the other boy. "If Dash gets left in here, or if any of the other A-listers get left here I'm almost positive they'll try to vandalize my things. And this is kind of important."

"No problem, something dealing with the ghosts?" He asked. Birch was aware that the group of four was hunting ghosts, which was why Danny trusted him so easily. The kid's parents were also in the field of ghost hunting. He had moved to Amity with them at the end of the summer before last, right after the Wulf Incident. His parents and Danny's Parents were fairly close, so Danny and Birch had gotten close after the past year. "Yeah, I don't need them finding this."

Danny had been considering telling Birch his secret, but that also meant that Sam would have to agree and Danielle would too, it was their secret too. Danielle had expressed that she didn't care as long as they made a good choice, he had yet to talk to Sam about it though. Birch was one of 'Phantom's' friends as well. The kid had excellent shooting ability, it had impressed Danny. He was almost better than Jazz and his mom. Almost.

"Birch Simmons, Destiny Robinson, Mikey Johnson, Nathan Harper, Dashiel Baxter, Kwan Micheals, Star Summers, Paulina Sanchez, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, Tucker Foley, Meghan Hackett, Darrel Klein, and Katelyn Townsend, you're coming with me to the gym for Defense class, the rest are staying here with Dr. Jackson." Maddie stated. "My group, head to the locker rooms and change into your gym clothes please and then get into group of three to five once you are in the gym." With that said she left the room for the gym.

Danny and his friends stood up and started out the door first. He was happy that they didn't have to be broken up for this class. He was also a bit upset that he had to deal with Dash, Paulina and Kwan. Star wasn't too bad, she was still one of Valerie's friends. Darrel was a nightmare though. He was almost as bad as Dash, the sophomore followed in his upperclassman's footsteps well. He didn't bother Danny so much, but he never left Birch, Mikey or Nathan alone. Birch told him to shove off on the first day that he was here, which was fantastic to watch, but it had left him a target for the little jerk ever since.

Everyone split off into their designated locker rooms and grabbed their clothes from their lockers, changing their clothes. Danny changed in a separate area, out of the view of prying eyes, but when he got back to put his stuff in his locker Dash grabbed him and shoved his bac up against the row of lockers, making one of the locks jab into Danny's back. "Guh!" Danny sputtered in surprise as he was pushed against the locker. "Listen here Fenton, you better make sure that I pass this class." He growled, tightening his grip on the collar of Danny's Casper High gym uniform, causing Danny to lose the ability to breath normally.

"Just because they're my parents…" Danny started, taking a breath of air as Dash loosened his grip a bit. "Doesn't mean that I can influence the grading." He managed to choke out. Danny could care less if Dash threatened him, but when he got so up close and personal with his breathing, that was a problem. Danny might be half- ghost, but that doesn't mean then he doesn't need air. That was a special ability that some halfa's, Vlad, had. The need for air was less great in his Phantom form, but when he was human he still needed to breathe. Danny could deal with it for a little bit, so when Dash loosened up his grip he reached up and ripped Dash's hands off of his shirt, shocking the Jock. He looked over at Tucker and Birch, the later of whom was grinning at the Halfa, "Let's go." He said, he wanted to get out of there before Dash recovered from his stupefied state.

* * *

Sam and Valerie were waiting out in the gym, stretching their muscles while they waited for the boys. They were two of the only girls out in the gym, Meghan and Katelyn were the other two that were in there. Mikey and Nathan were in the room as well. The three boys walked over to Sam and Valerie and then joined them in stretching.

Maddie watched as her son and two of his friends came into the room and immediately bee-lined for Sam and Valerie, Damon Gray's daughter. The group immediately got to stretching and warming up. Maddie hadn't realized that Danny was so flexibly, but when he stretched forward with both of his legs out in front of him and his nose touched his knees, it surprised her.

She turned her head towards the locker room doors as she heard the rest of the class trickling into the gym. They all broke off into groups. Dashiel Baxter and his friend Kwan Micheals paired with Paulina Sanchez and Star Summers. The brown haired football player, Darrel, if she remembered correctly, ended up pairing up with Meghan and Katelyn while Destiny Robinson made her way over to where Mikey Johnson and Nathan Harper were. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Birch stayed as one group. Normally Maddie would have split the groups into even ones, but in ghost hunting, there isn't always going to be even numbered groups.

She watched everyone congregate for a moment before she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, if you could please all start stretching and warming up we'll begin the class." She said. Everyone began stretching this time, Danny and his group just kept doing what they were doing before, not that it bothered Maddie, they were already stretching anyway. She waited for about ten more minutes before she stopped the class and had them stand in their groups that they would be in for the duration of the trimester.

"Alright, so, first off, since Ghost hunting involves a lot of teamwork and trust, we're going to start with a trust exercise before we start with any of the basics." Maddie looked around the class. Some of the kids had looks of horror on their faces and others seemed indifferent, but when she looked over at her Son and his friends, they seemed to have a relaxed feel to them. She snapped out of her small trance, she was a teacher right now, not the Fenton mother she was able to be at home. "We're going to do a trust fall, step onto the groups of mats that I have set out for you all and go one at a time, one person takes a turn falling back into another person's arms and then vice versa." She instructed, no one made a motion to move. Maddie frowned. "Go on, do the exercise."

* * *

Danny and Sam went first on the mats, Sam fell back and Danny easily caught her, easily supporting her weight. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a huge grin. "Hi there." He said. Sam rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead. "Alright Romeo, let me up the rest of the way so that we can keep going." She said, causing Danny to chuckled and let her up.

"Tuck, you want to go next?" He asked. Tucker shrugged and then walked over, as he did, there was a shriek coming from across the gym. The group looked over and there was not surprised to see Paulina collapsed on top of Star. Sam snickered and Valerie looked a bit worried for Star, but nothing else seemed to be happening so they all got back to their own group exercise.

When they were done Maddie showed them basic movements that would help them with a defensive stance in the long run. She was shocked as to how well Danny, Sam and Tucker took to the exercise. She had heard that Valerie was a 9th degree black belt from Damon a while back, so she wasn't surprised about the girl. But her son, how in the world was he taking to this so easily? _Hmm…I wonder if…_She thought for a moment about something. "Alright everyone, I want to know if anyone in here has taken any defensive and/ or offensive training classes, or knows any type of martial arts." She said. "Everyone needs to form a large circle around me first please." She instructed.

The class followed instruction and then hands began to come up. Valerie was one of them, as expected, Dashiel's hand came up as well, so did Kwan's, but judging by their stances before they probably didn't know any real martial arts of any kind, more than likely they only knew how to throw around punches. Darrel's came up as well, but she assumed that it was the same case as the other two boys. What she didn't expect was Tucker, Danny, Sam and Birch. She never heard about Danny taking any martial arts, and Tucker didn't seem to be the type to take a fighting lesson, so why were their hands up?

She was intending to test the class and show them some moves, so she _was_ going to ask Valerie to assist her, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she wanted to test. "Danny, sweetie could you help me with something for a bit?" She asked, calling her son into the center of the circle. Danny blinked and then shrugged, walking over to his mother. Maddie smiled at her son, glad that he walked over without any argument. On the outside he looked unaware but...

Maddie ran at Danny, who let out a soft gasp, but immediately dropped to the fighting position that she had shown him earlier, although this time it was a natural movement. Maddie lunged at Danny, but Danny was too fast for his mother, swiping her feet out from under her and causing her to land on her back, only to jump up right after. Maddie then sent a kick up towards his head, which he blocked and then used it against her by sweeping her other foot out from under her again with practiced ease. Getting up one last time to see if he could block a different kind of attack, Maddie clenched her fists and sent a right-straight at him, he blocked and then countered, but stopped himself before it made contact.

The whole class was silent. Since when had Fenton learned how to fight? What the heck was up with that? Why didn't he fight back when he was bullied? Danny stood in the circle panting lightly. He realized what he had done about ten seconds ago, that was why he stopped his fist. He backed up into the safety of his small group and Maddie looked over at him with a proud smile. That seemed to relax him a bit. The class burst into whispers before Maddie drew its attention back to her. "That level is a bit high, but by the end of the trimester you'll be able to do some of the moves that were shown to you in the demonstration." She said. "You all need to do a cool down lap and then head to the locker rooms and wait for the bell. Head back to the classroom after and switch out with the other group."

The class started the cool down lap, everyone keeping a steady pace. Maddie thought back to how her son reacted to her movements so fluidly, she wondered what had made him so good. Her son had never shown any inclination to learn any sort of martial art, so when she had seen his hand she wanted to test him. Nothing could have suspected that he would have actually been at a similar level as Damon's girl, or possibly even higher. There was just something about her son that seemed to have changed, but what it was, Maddie couldn't tell. She wanted to find out. _I will find out_, she told herself silently.

* * *

After quickly changing in the locker room, Danny hurried out before he could be confronted by anyone. He had been so surprised by his mother's actions that he reacted on instinct and not common sense. His mother was sneaky, that's for sure. He should have told her that Valerie had been teaching him Martial arts. At least that way she wouldn't have made him the demonstration puppet in the front of the class. Tomorrow though, he was sure that Dash was going to try and attack him or something, so he would make sure that he wasn't going to 'be able to react' to the blonde jock's actions. Make them think it was a fluke.

He met up with Sam and the others outside and the five of them made their way to the classroom. The bell rang on their way there, but they made it into the class before they got caught in the hordes of teenagers that traveled the halls during passing time.

Jack was sitting up at the front, resetting the PointPower slideshow to the beginning and pulling out the other copies of the handout that he had. The kids made their way to their seats that they had when the class had been going through the Syllabus. Birch handed Danny the paper that he had given to him for safe-keeping, Danny thanked him and then placed it back in his own bag. Sam, who had pulled out her sketchbook, poked Danny on the shoulder to get his attention. "Danny, here, look at this and tell me what you think." She said, scooting the book over to him. He examined the drawing and a bright smile came over his face. "This is great Sam!" He said happily. "Are you going to make these?" The question made Sam happy. That meant that Danny really did like the way that they looked.

"Eventually, but for now we'll have to deal with what we have." She said, a proud smile on her face.

"Has Danielle seen hers yet?"

"No, not yet, but she will when we get home." The book was closed all of a sudden and a small white ghostly head popped its way through the table. "Show me what when you get home?" The small girl asked. Danielle knew better than to just phase through the tables during class in plain view, so she was only visible to humans.

"Danielle!" Danny scolded quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and Pamela and Jeremy were home, so I couldn't do anything." She said in a hushed tone. "I would have gone to play with Frostbite but the portal was closed and I don't know the pass code."

Another head phased through the table. This time neither Danny nor Sam recognized the ghost girl that poked her head up. "Dani, is this where you've been?" She asked quietly. The girl had pale skin and aqua blue hair. Her eyes were bright neon green and her cloths were a greyish black. She wore headphones around her neck that were a dark blue. On the ear pieces there was an orange flame on them. From what Danny and Sam could see, Tucker and Val couldn't see the two, so they were good for now while the whole class was talking and filing in the classroom.

"Skylar!" Dani said happily. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna see if you wanted to play today." The girl, Skylar, said.

Danielle looked at Dani. "Can I play with Skylar today Daddy?"

"Only if you stay in the human realm Danielle, You can play in the school area and around the park, but when I call you I want you to answer okay?"

"Okay!" She said and then giggled with her friend before they both disappeared from sight completely. Danny smiled a bit before looking over at Sam, who had an identical smile on her own. About ten seconds after Danielle left with her friend Skylar, the bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

"As you all know my name is Dr. Jackson Fenton. Please call me Jack though, it'll be easier, trust me." He said. "For the first lesson we're going to go over the power level gauge that we use on ghosts to determine their threat levels. This will be pretty important, so take out your notebooks and write this down." He instructed. Danny was a little surprised about how serious his dad was, but he guessed that when it came to ghosts his dad kind of lost his bumbling self and replaced it with the scholar with a Doctorate in paranormal sciences. Danny had his notebook out for looks, but he decided that he should probably take notes in case his parents asked if he did. Jack changed the slide from the first one that they saw in the previous class to the next slide on the PointPower.

_Traditional Ghost Abilities_

_Each ghost has its own powers that it can rely on, however there are always a certain set of powers that every ghost has._

_-Invisibility_

_-Intangibility_

_-Flying_

_Not all ghosts have ghost rays, like the level 1 - 2 ghosts such as the Ectopuses. They are only a combination of ectoplasmic energies that conjoined with an animal soul. I. E. an octopus._

"Most ghosts have a simple 3 set of powers when they range from a level one to a level three. Once they reach a level four they start becoming stronger and have ectoplasmic blasts, such as the Box ghost and the Lunch Lady." Jack changed the slide to the next one, sporting the big letters saying Level 3 - 4. "Ghosts in the 3 to 4 range are generally more powerful than some of the other ghosts, but it starts getting more and more dangerous when you reach the fives and sixes." He changed slides. There was a picture of Skulker, Spectra and Ember. "Each of these ghosts has their own obsession in which they feed power off of. One of them is a hunter, another feeds off of misery, and the other uses music. In addition to the powers that come with being a ghost, they also have powers that they can use in relation to their obsession. The box ghost and the Lunch Lady are exceptions because of their specific powers, they are only able to control object related to their Obsessions, so that makes their powers kind of still in the 3 to 4 range." Jack changed the slide again, this time it showed Undergrowth and Vortex. Danny said that The Fright Knight should have been there too, but it was Danny's parent's slideshow, not his, he had no say really. "These ghosts are a level 7 and a level 8, they are both still oriented to their specific obsessions, but they are far more powerful than the others. Their powers are more concentrated than the others and they have more control. These are also ghosts that have terrorized places other than just here in Amity Park." The slide changed again, this time it was a picture of the Ghost King and also one of Clockwork. "These ghosts are among the most powerful out there, one of them being the Ghost King that invaded our city a few years back."

A hand raised in the front of the room. "Yes?" Jack asked.

A Latina girl's voice piped in. "Could you tell us what power level Danny Phantom would be at?" She asked in a sweet, bubblegum voice.

Danny blinked as he saw his dad make a thinking pose for a minute. "In all honesty." He started. "We haven't properly measured the boy's level, but if I were to take an educated guess I would have to say he is somewhere between a 10 and a 13."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed in a shocked manner, slamming his hands on the table and standing up, forgetting where he was for a moment. Snickers could be heard and he sat back down, embarrassed. "Sorry Dad." He said quietly. Jack chuckled a bit and then continued.

"As far as we can tell he is one of the most unique cases out there. He still grows even in death, his powers keep adding up and getting more powerful, so it is not quite that easy to gauge how powerful he is or will be accurately."

Danny lost all interest in the conversation after that point and he zoned out from the class completely. How in the world could he be that powerful? He had guessed that he was at about an 8, maybe a 9 on a good day, but a ten to a 13? That was going too far. What would that make Vlad? And Sam? Danielle was at around a 5 or a 6 right now, but that was because she was still young…

Danny was brought out of his trance by Birch nudging him with his elbow from behind. "Heads up, he's passing something out now, so spacing out might not be the best idea."

"Thanks Birch." He said sincerely, looking over his shoulder at his friend, who was seated at the same table as Meghan, Katelyn and Destiny. Danny turned to face the front and saw Tucker eyeing him. "Tuck? Whats up?"

"I dunno about that measurement for you." He said quietly. "You're way stronger than you make yourself out to be, but is a 12 _really _too excessive for your power level? I mean, you beat back Pariah and became the-"

"Say another word and I'll really show you what I can do with my powers Tucker."

Tucker raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay, geez." He put his hands back on the table as Jack passed by and placed the papers on the table. He seemed to glance at Danny as he passed him.

His eyes went back to what was in front of him and he spoke again. "This is your homework for the evening, choose a ghost to do a small paragraph on and turn it in to me tomorrow. The instructions and places where you can do your research at is on the paper." Jack looked over at the clock, checking the time. At the same time, Danny and Sam's ghost senses' went off and their hands shot up into the air. "Um, Dad, Can I go to the bathroom?"

" Can I go get some water?" Sam asked.

Jack seemed to blink for a moment before nodding. "Sure." He said, dismissing the kids. There was only about 5 minutes left in the class period, it wouldn't hurt to let Danny and Sam go if they needed to. Danny looked at Tucker. "Drop our bags off at the closet, we don't have a class after this and there's a ghost somewhere that we need to take care of." He said before standing up and following Sam out of the room.

The two made it out of the classroom and quickly found a place to transform.

"Going Ghost!"


End file.
